Flames
by Shadowfax220
Summary: Sam's thought he knew what was causing the raging wildfires, but his mistake may cost them both their lives.... Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer – I don't own them. I just torture them! _

**FLAMES**

**_Chapter One:_**

Smoke poured from the burning trees and bushes. Ashes were everywhere on the ground and in the air floating by like snowflakes. Flames licked the sky all around them, but they made their way steadily up the slop of the mountain. Somewhere up there was the thing they sought. They had to get to it and they had to kill it.

"Sammy, how much further?" Dean yelled to his brother.

The sound was muffled by the firefighter mask he wore, but his brother heard him and sighed in exasperation. He was beginning to think he would never leave the nickname Sammy behind at least not with his family. His brother seemed to delight in aggravating him with it. "It's Sam her replied automatically." And he could hear the smirk behind his brother's mask, even though he couldn't see his face. "It shouldn't be to much further. We should be there soon," he replied wearily.

Both brothers were tired. They had driven the stolen jeep as far into the inferno as they could, but they had still been hiking in the burning woods for over an hour. The full garb of the firefighters that they wore protected them from the flames, but it sure didn't do anything to keep them cool. Sam stopped, pulled off his mask and took a quick drink from the canteen he pulled from his belt. A quick check of the map ensured they were headed in the right direction. He nodded at his brother wiped the sweat from his brow and replaced the mask.

Ten minutes later Sam topped the rocky ridge they'd been climbing and came to a sudden halt, eyes wide at the sight before him. He turned as quick as he could and ran back the way he had come. He grabbed his brother's arm on the way by, turned him and pulled him with him. "Time to go!" he shouted at his brother.

"Sam, what the hell?" Dean yelled at his brother as Sam started yanking him away from their goal. Dean tried to look over his shoulder to see what had his brother running scared, but all he saw was a huge burst of flame coming over the rocks where his brother had just been standing.

"Oh Shit," he said and turned to put his full concentration on their headlong flight back down the slope. Sam let go of his brother as soon as he was sure he was following. They stopped behind an outcropping of boulders a few hundred yards from the ridge. Sam removed his mask and looked at Dean. "We have a problem." He told his brother.

Dean removed his mask and wiped the sweat from his face before replying. "So I gathered." He took out his canteen and took a quick drink before continuing. "What's wrong?"

Sam glanced around the boulder and back up the slope. "It's not a Salamander," he told his brother.

"Great!" Dean shouted at his brother. "Then what the hell is it?" He asked looking around the other side of the boulder.

"Well…" Sam started, but didn't continue.

Dean looked at Sam who was now looking at him. Sam's eyes were wide his head tilted to the side and his eyebrows were raised as he tried to tell his brother what he'd seen. "It's… Um…"

"Sam… What is it," Dean shouted frustrated as his brothers inability to tell him. Before Sam could answer a deafening roar sounded from up the slope and Dean turned to look back the way they'd come. "Um… your right Sam, it's not a salamander," he whispered to himself. He could not believe what he was seeing. He closed his eyes and opened them again, but it was still there. "This is going to be a problem." he said.

The creature looking down on them was some twenty feet long with an additional ten feet of spiking tail. It sat on the rocky ridge it's tail rapped around one of the large boulders, it's glossy green wings spread out to a span nearly double it's length. It's short legs ending in four lethal looking claws barely held its body off the ground. The body itself was covered in overlapping green scales that ran the gauntlet from dark forest green to the bright green of new grass. It's wedged shaped spiked head was the size of a mans chest with to dark red orbs glittering in the sunlight as it searched the area below it's nest for the intruders that dared come so close.

Dean looked at his brother. "A Dragon, Sammy you didn't say anything about a dragon! You said it was a salamander!" He shouted.

Sam's wide eyes looked at his brother and Dean wanted to kill him when he's only reply was "Oops."

A/N More to follow as quickly as possible. I promise! Please Read and Review.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer – I don't own them. I just torture them! _ Flame 

_**Chapter Two**_

"Oops? Oops is all you have to say?" Dean shouted.

"Um Dean, it's not like I did this on purpose here. I mean come on… a dragon? How the hell was I supposed to know?"

"Yeah," his brother said relenting. He looked at the creature again then back at his brother. "Well, college boy, any idea's on how to slay a dragon?"

"Not a clue." Sam replied with a near hysterical chuckle. This situation was so far beyond any they had ever been.

"Come on Sammy you've gotta give me something to work with here."

"How about we go back to the motel and do some more research." Sam asked hopefully.

"Sam it took us two weeks to find the damn thing this time. There is no telling how long it will take us to find it if we let it go now."

"But Dean, we are not prepared for this!" Sam shouted.

"No shit Sherlock, but Sam, we can't loose this thing now?" Dean shouted back. "Think Sam, how did King Arthur kill them?"

The dragon roared again causing both brothers to look back in its direction from each side of the boulder. It stood now on it's hind legs searching its wings flapping to help hold it up. The creatures' head swung in their direction and both brothers ducked back behind the rock outcropping.

"King Arthur never killed a dragon Dean." Sam told his brother. "Lancelot killed did."

"Whatever," Dean said heatedly, "_How_ did Lancelot kill the dragon?"

"I don't know."

"You're not helping here Sam," came Dean's frustrated reply.

"Well, they were knights Dean, they fought with swords, spears, shields and crossbows." Sam told him. "Usually from horseback."

"Okay, so if a sword can kill a dragon, a bullet should work to right?" Dean asked his brother hopefully. "Cus I don't have a horse and a sword with me bro."

"Dean," Sam said fretfully, "We're in uncharted territory here, I don't know what's going to work, but it sounds good to me."

The sound of an airplane interrupted the brother's conversation and they looked up to make sure it wasn't a water bomber. They had already been soaked once by just such a craft and while the water succeeded in cooling them off a bit it hit with enough force to knock them both off their feet.

This time though it was something totally unexpected. The large twin engine prop plane that was flying overhead was not what caused the brother to glance at each other in surprise. It was the eight parachutes that were streaming out behind the fading aircraft that caught their attention.

"Smoke Jumpers." Sam told his brother.

"What?"

"Smoke Jumpers, they're firefighters."

The dragon roared again. Dean looked back in time to see the dragon launch itself into the air with a long steady sweep of its huge wings. "Yeah, well, they just became dragon bait."

Dean stood up, pulled out his Glock and started to empty the clip into creature as it flew overhead. He was totally surprised when he started hearing the zing of bullets being ricocheted back in his direction. He felt the burning sting when one of them grazed his arm on its return trip "The bullets are bouncing off it. The damn thing's bullet proof Sam." He yelled at his brother who had ducked on the other side of the rock when the bullets started to slam back in their direction.

"Well quit shooting at it!" Sam hollered

Dean rolled his eyes at his brother, "I know, I'm not stupid."

Sam was watching the dragon as it swept past heading in the direction of the slowly falling smoke jumpers. "They don't have a chance against it. It's going to slaughter them." He said to his brother.

Dean didn't reply. There was nothing to say because they couldn't do anything but watch helplessly as the dragon caught up to the last jumper to leave the aircraft and caught the man in it's gaping jaws. For a second it looked like the other jumpers would be safe as one after another their parachutes went below the tree line and out of sight. But before the final jumper could go low enough the dragon reached out with his clawed front foot and grabbed the parachute yanking it back into the air.

The dragon turned wide circle bringing its prizes back to its nest. The firefighter in the dragons mouth was likely dead, but the one dangling from its feet was struggling to keep from getting bashed against the trees as the dragon descended back towards the ground. As the creature passed the last line of burning trees and took the final dive towards the ground the jumper released the parachute and fell to the ground less then a hundred yards from where the brothers were hiding.

The jumper dropped to the ground from less then ten feet. Landing on his feet he started running with commendable speed in the direction of the brothers and the outcropping of boulders they were hiding behind.

The dragon dropped down on the ridge, tossed the body from its mouth and roared its outrage at the loss of its other prize. It took to the air again in a short hop spewing a stream of flames in the direction of the running firefighter who, having turned at the beasts roar jumped sideways just in time to avoid the flames licking the ground where he'd just been.

Sam came out from his side of the outcropping and without hesitation began firing his gun aiming at the head and eyes of the creature. The distinct zing of the ricochets could be heard around him, but the assault did not go unnoticed by the dragon this time. It reared up mid-flight roared and returned to its nest.

While Sam was busy with the dragon the jumper continued running down the slop. As he passed the hiding spot of the brothers Dean reached out and pulled the jumper behind the boulder.

"Are you crazy!" Dean yelled at his brother. "We already know shooting it doesn't work!"

"I know, but I couldn't just do nothing!" Sam replied. "Besides," he smirked, "it worked."

The smoke jumper who was looking around the boulder back up the slope, removed the helmet and goggles releasing a storm of rich auburn hair and turned to face the brothers. "What the hell was that?"

Dean didn't say a word. He was too astonished at finding the smoke jumper was a woman, a beautiful woman at that.

"A dragon." Sam told her.

"Excuse me?" she asked shaking her head, "Did you just say a dragon."

**A/N Please read and review! I'll try and post another chapter tonight, but I can't make any promises.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer – I don't own these boys, but I like to play with them!_

**Flames**

_**Chapter Three**_

"Yes" Sam said, "Unfortunately."

"That's not possible," she said looking back up the slope.

"Well, sweetheart, you're the one it was trying to toast." Dean told her.

"Oh shit," She said remembering the other jumper. "It got Snookie, we need to go help him." She dropped her backpack pulled out an axe and without warning started running up the slope towards the ridge where she had last seen the dragon.

Dean ran out after her grabbing her by the waist and pulling her back to the safety of the rocks. She fought him the entire way struggling to go help her friend.

"Put me down you idiot, I've got to go help him," she shouted at him.

Dean put her down, pinning her between him and the rock so she couldn't get away from him. "You're calling me an idiot? You are about to go chase down a dragon with nothing more than an ax and you have the nerve to call me an idiot?" Dean asked. "Are you always this stupid, or is this a special occasion for you?"

"Well, I can't just leave him up there!" She yelled.

"I think it's too late to help him." Sam said quietly.

She looked at Sam sighed with resignation, knowing it was probably true. "What the hell do we do now?" She asked.

Dean released her and said, "Well, for one, we don't panic."

She looked up at him fiercely, balled her fist and punched him as hard as she could in the face. "I was not panicking," she hissed. "Smoke Jumpers never, ever leave anyone behind. EVER! And we don't panic."

Dean's head rocked at the power behind the blow. For such a woman of her size she had one hell of a punch. He grabbed her before she could strike again and said, "Look lady, why don't you go back down the hill and find the rest of your buddies. Go fight the fire and leave us be to take care of this bitch. After we kill it you can come back and get what's left of… you can get your friend." He released her again and took a cautious step back keeping a closer watch on her this time.

"And how do you intend to kill it?" She asked shaking her hand. "Your guns didn't seem to work on it."

Sam, who had been stunned at the exchange between the two replied "We're still working on that." Then he asked, "Got any suggestions?"

"On how to slay a dragon? How the hell do I know? Do I look like King Arthur to you?" she replied tersely.

Dean looked at her lewdly from her head to toe. "Nope," he said with a grin, "but King Arthur didn't kill the dragon. Lancelot did."

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother but declined to say anything. This woman was either getting on his brothers nerves or he was falling for her. Either way it would be insane to add fuel to the fire.

"Whatever," she said. You two must be related and you both must have the IQ of a peanut if you intend to try and kill that… that thing, with anything less then a bazooka."

"We're brothers, I'm Sam, this is Dean" Sam replied trying to calm down the situation.

"I'm Kate," she said reaching into her backpack and digging out a canteen. "And I'm not going anywhere until this thing is dead. It killed Snookie I can't let it get the rest of the team."

"Well, it can't be that hard to kill a dragon, knights did it all the time with nothing more then a sword or spear." Dean said.

Her jaw dropped open and she guffawed at him, "You are nuts do you know that. You can't possibly be firefighters. I know most of us are a bit crazy, but you take it to a whole new extreme."

Sam grinned deciding he liked this girl. He looked at his brother who shrugged and nodded. "We're not, we're… um Hunters." Sam told her, "We specialize in unusual creatures like this one."

"Unusual creatures?" she asked. "Well, I guess this qualifies, but I'd be willing to bet you've never had to hunt a dragon before."

Dean laughed, "No lady, this is a first, even for us."

"You must not be any good at what you do. You don't seem to be very prepared for this."

"Blame it on geek boy here," Dean told her pointed at his brother. "He though we were chasing a salamander."

"A what?" she asked.

"Never mind, suffice it to say we never expected to come across a dragon."

"You should always expect the unexpected."

"Look lady, I've fought some very strange things, but this is weird, even for me. Would you have been prepared for it?"

She laughed at him, "No, but that's why I fight fires. I know what I'm doing in a fire."

"Well this dragon is starting your fires and if we don't kill it you are going stay busy for a very long time. But I still think you should go back to your team and leave this to us."

"Not gonna happen, so drop it," she said and asked Sam, "Come up with anything?"

"I think we need to get closer to the nest. Above it if possible it's always best to be on higher ground. It might help to see exactly what we're dealing with," he said. "I think if we stick to the outcroppings of rocks over along the edge of the ridge we'll be relatively safe."

"Unless it sees or smells us. Then it can just char us with one breath." Dean said.

"Hey, I'm not seeing to many options here Dean." Sam replied, "We really need to get a good look at it, see if there are any chinks in its armor."

"Okay then, let's do it," he said taking out a gun, cocking it.

"I know they don't work very well against this thing, but have you got another one of those?" Kate asked.

"Do you know how to use it," Dean asked taking a spare .45 out of their duffle bag and handing it to her.

"Daddy told me the end with the hole was the dangerous end." She said with a grin, chambering a round and checking the safety before putting it in her belt.

Dean grinned at her, picked up the duffle bag and nodded to his brother. Sam took the lead and with Kate following and Dean brining up the rear the headed closer to the nest of the dragon.

**A/N Thanks for reading! Please take time to review and let me know what you think. I'll try and post another chapter or two tomorrow.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer – I don't own them. I just torture them! _

**Flames **

_**Chapter Four**_

They moved from rock to rock slowly and steadily getting closer to the ridge over which the dragons nest was hidden. The stumps of the trees that were closest to the ridge were still smoldering, but there was nothing left to burn within the vicinity. With the absence of flames the heat had lessened to a bearable level.

They were very near the edge of the rim when Sam stopped and pulled out the map. Dean and Kate took positions on each side of him watching for signs of movement from above.

For the past ten minutes Kate had been noticing a low pitched thrumming noise that was getting on her already frayed nerves. "What is that noise?" She asked Dean.

"Sounds like Sammy when he's sleeping." Dean said with a smirk at his brother.

"More like your incessant snoring you jerk," Sam replied.

"I don't snore bitch." Dean said.

"Oh yeah you do. Why do you think I have so much trouble sleeping?" Sam said.

"Hey, I thought it was because of your um you know…" he looked at Kate, then back as Sam and continued, "your dreams."

"Nope, it's your snoring." Sam said putting up the map.

"I do not snore." Dean said adamantly.

"Damn you two are worse then my kid brothers' will you stop already." Kate said. "Let's get this show on the road."

"Okay," Sam said, "According to the map there's a higher ridge on the west side of the one the dragon is using. But we're going to be passing very close to where it is now and silence is going to be very necessary. If it is asleep we want to keep it that way, and if it's not we don't want to attract its attention."

"Then lets go I'm hot, tired and in serious need of a shower." Dean said.

"Wow, you mean that's you?" Kate replied, "I thought it was the dragon."

Sam laughed, it wasn't often someone got the better of his brother. He was beginning to like this girl more and more. "Let's go then." He said taking off up the trail.

They were soon hiking just below the ridge line where the creature was nesting. Rocks lined the edge of the ridge like teeth making it difficult to see what lay beyond them but Sam, being somewhat taller then the other two was able to catch glimpses of the small plateau beyond the rocks. Each time he did he searched for the dragon, but had been unsuccessful in spotting the creature.

The trail they were following was beginning to curve westward as it climbed higher toward the plateau above the one occupied by the dragon. The trail suddenly came even with the dragons' ridge and an opening onto its lair appeared between the rocks.

"Wait here." Dean whispered to Kate and Sam then disappeared into the opening.

Kate looked at Sam her eyes wide at the stupidity of what Dean was doing. Sam just shrugged his shoulders. "No one said he was the sharpest tool in the shed." He whispered to her.

"And he called me stupid?" she whispered back.

Dean slipped carefully between the rocks searching carefully for the dragon. The plateau was covered in ashes and soot leaving the once green area in shades of grey and black. A few red embers still glowed from some of the larger pieces of wood that had been living trees not long ago.

Dean could not see the dragon anywhere so carefully he went further out into the area the creature was calling home penetrating further then he originally intended. Still he didn't see the green creature. He closed his eyes briefly and listened for the sound that had been thrumming in the air. Determining the sound was coming from his right he carefully made his way in that direction, but he still didn't see the dragon.

There was a pile of rocks not fifteen feet away and from the sounds Dean determined the dragon was sleeping on the other side of them. Using the rocks as cover Dean looked around expecting to see the creature, but found more open space instead. "Where the hell is it?" he thought to himself. He could hear the damn thing breathing. It was very close and he knew he was taking a chance that he probably shouldn't be taking. But if it was asleep maybe he could find some kink in its armored hide that would allow him to kill it.

Dean put his hand on the rock pile and prepared to climb to the top for a better view. The rock he grabbed didn't feel quiet right. It was hard yes, but it wasn't right. He looked further at the pile of rocks and realized the stones in the pile were somehow wrong.

"I'm getting a very bad feeling about this," he whispered to himself taking a step back.

At his quiet words the pile of rocks suddenly heaved upward revealing what Dean had begun to fear. It wasn't really a pile of rocks. It was a dragon, its scales in shades of grey and black. With its head and tail tucked on the side away from Dean it had been camouflaged into a looking exactly like a pile of rocks.

Dean stumbled backwards reeling his arms to keep from falling. The dragon, its eyes still closed swung its head and tail to the side closer to the hunter. Dean caught his balance and jumped backwards just before the creatures' tail struck his legs. Cautiously he moved back towards the entrance searching for the green dragon the while he did. "This is so not good." He said to himself as he turned and left the plateau.

**A/N Please read and review – And if you like it try my other stories! ****In my story _Heyoka_ the brothers chase down a Thunderbird that is having an unusual effect on Sammy. One that absolutely terrifies his brother.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer – I don't own them. I just torture them! _ Flames 

**_Chapter Five_**

Sam was becoming concerned about Dean's continued absence. It should not be taking this long to recon the area. Especially with a rather large dragon curled up somewhere close by taking a nap. He hoped. The continued snoring of the beast and lack of other noises from the direction his brother had taken were a good sign, but still he was getting worried.

His unease increased when a sudden silence came over the area. He and Kate looked at each other. "Wait here," Sam told her and drew his gun heading after his brother.

"Like hell." She replied pulling out the weapon Dean had given her.

Before either could enter the plateau Dean came striding out of the entrance saying. "Let's go."

"What did you find?" Kate asked.

"What happened? Sam asked at the same time.

"Twenty questions later, book it up the trail, _now_." Dean said fiercely.

Sam was about to argue with his brother, but the look on his face told him now was not the time. Taking up the lead he turned and headed towards the upper plateau. He waited patiently for the twenty minutes it took to reach their destination, then turned to his brother and asked the question that he'd been burning to ask. "Are you crazy? What the hell was that?"

"Just a little recon," Dean said "Trying to see it I could find any weaknesses."

"Did you find any?" Kate asked.

"Um no," he replied. "We have a bigger problem though."

"What?" Both Sam and Kate asked at the same time.

"I went out there looking for that big green bastard from earlier, but I couldn't find it."

"Hell Dean we could hear the thing breathing why couldn't you find it."

"No, you didn't." he replied, "You heard the big grey one I found instead."

"Oh, this just gets better and better." Kate said. "You mean there are two of them?"

"This is not good." Sam said.

"Yeah," Dean said in answer to both of them.

Dean had seriously considering returning to town for the bazooka Kate had mentioned earlier, but since he doubted he'd find one they had to figure out another way to waste these bad asses.

Wind conditions and a natural rock barrier had left the upper plateau where they were currently untouched by the raging fires that were quickly wiping out the trees and vegetation on the lower slopes and valley of the area. All three of them removed their fire jackets and relaxed for a few minutes in the cool breeze that was blowing from behind them. Sam walked to the edge of the cliff that overlooked the lower plateau seeking signs of the creatures they were hunting. Dean and Kate followed taking up positions on each side of him.

So far, Sam had not spotted either creature and turned to Dean and asked, "Where did you see the grey one?"

Dean smirked at his brother and pointed to the "rock pile" and told his brother, "Its right there. That rock pile is not really a rock pile, just very good camouflage."

Sam went to the duffle bag he'd been carrying and pulled out a pair of binoculars, then returned to the ledge. While Kate and Dean scanned the lower area for the green dragon Sam focused the binoculars on the grey beast. Even with the powerful glasses it was difficult to get a distinct impress of the dragon's body it's camouflage was excellent.

Sam leaned down further attempting to get a better look at the beast, but as he did the edge of the cliff started to give way taking him with it over the edge toward the ground some forty feet below.

"DEAN!" Sam shouted throwing his arms up in an attempt to grab anything to stop his decent. He felt a hand clasp his right arm and looked up as he wrapped his fingers around it. He was totally surprised to find it was Kate, not Dean that had stopped his fall. Dean had heard his brothers cry and was quick to respond, but Kate, who had been about to tell Sam to be careful was already in motion when he had begun to fall. Dean quickly caught his other arm and together they were able to pull Sam back up to safety.

The three of them sat there for a few seconds recovering from the shock of nearly loosing Sam. "Thank you," Sam said breathlessly.

Dean was about admonish his younger brother for his carelessness when they all heard the roar of the dragon come from below where the rocks and dirt that had fallen from the ledge and where striking the ground below.

All three looked down and watched as the grey dragon stood on its hind legs and roared again looking up at them. Its red eyes blazed as it took wing and started in their direction.

**A/N – Please Review! I really am interest in your opinion… Good, or Bad!**

**Thanks! **


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer – I don't own them. I just torture them! _

**Flames **

**_Chapter Six_**

"Time to go!" shouted Dean as he turned and ran to their backpacks. Sam and Kate were two steps behind him. They grabbed their packs and headed into the dense forest away from the cliff.

All of them had grabbed their jackets and it was Kate who yelled at the brothers, "Put on your jackets! Remember the damn thing breaths fire!"

Putting on his jacket Dean allowed Kate and Sam to pass him as he turned in time to see the dragon lift itself over the face of the cliff. Trying to by more time for the other two he stopped long enough to pull his gun and take a few shots at the face of the monster. If he could hit it in the eye maybe it would slow it down long enough for them to get away. As before the bullets just bounced off the creature's tough hide. It did jerk its head back when one of the shots came close to its eye, but not close enough. It roared its rage at them and landed on the upper plateau.

Sam seeing that his brother had stopped turned and yelled, "Come on Dean shooting it has no effect on it!"

"Sure it does," he yelled back as he continued shooting and backing away. "Now it's really pissed off!"

Kate, realizing the brothers had stopped running and were facing the dragon turned in time to see the creature land. She watched as its feet touched the ground and it took a deep breath before sending jet of flame in Dean's direction. "Dean, GET DOWN!" she shouted at him.

Dean was watching the dragon as it landed and his attention was quickly drawn away from its head to its feet, legs and body. As the creature landed its body turned from shades of black to shades of green matching the forest around it. "I'll be damned." He said to himself just before he heard Kate's scream. Without hesitation he dove to the ground and rolled away from where he'd been standing. Coming up from his dive roll into a dead run started after the others.

As soon as Kate and Sam saw Dean following they turned and headed further into the trees. When he caught up to them he practically laughed at the look Sam gave him and before his brother could comment Dean said, "So, do you want the good news or the bad news?"

Kate running beside Sam chanced a look back, but didn't see the creature. "You have good news?" She asked. "What the hell could be good about this?"

"There is only one dragon." Dean told her with a grin.

"What do you mean only one?" Sam asked, "How do you know?"

"It changed colors when it landed," his brother told him.

Sam looked at his brother, "You mean it's a chameleon?"

"Yeah," he said with a grin.

"What's the bad news?" Kate asked.

"I think I really pissed it off," he replied.

Before anyone could say anything else the trees in font of them erupted into flames as a dark shadow passed overhead. Skidding to a halt they looked at each other. "This can't be good," Sam said over the roar of the burning trees.

Without replying Kate turned and started in another direction. Sam shrugged his shoulders at his brother and the set out after her. Seconds later the trees before them again burst into flames.

"Now it's starting to piss _me_ off," Kate shouted. "It's trying to box us in."

They turned again running for an area that wasn't burning, but before they realized what was happening they had run out into a very large clearing. Immediately they twisted around to return to the tree line but it was too late the dragon was behind them sending a torrent of flames in their direction. All three dove away from the flames, Sam and Kate on one side, Dean on the other. Sam was up first gun out and shooting at the Dragon as it passed overhead. His shots zinged off the tuff hide of the creature striking the ground around him.

"The wings!" Kate shouted, "Aim for its wings!"

Sam changed his aim immediately realizing she was right the wings were not covered in protective scales like the rest of the beast. All three of them began pelting its wings, but the bullets were tearing through the webbing leaving holes, but not doing enough damage to ground it.

Dean stopped shooting stood all the way up and using both hands to hold the gun took careful aim before firing off two consecutive shots.

The dragon screamed in rage and pain as the main support bone for its right wing broke causing it to crash down into the field. The injured dragon hit the ground rolling several times and skidding towards Dean. Before he could get out of its way the beast slammed into him taking him with it as it careened out of control.

**A/N - This is the fun part! Please read and review!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer – I don't own them. I just torture them!_

Thank you so much for the wonder reviews I have received so far. I had a wonderful time writing this story and I hope you enjoyed reading it. Here is the final chapter so… Enjoy!

Flames 

_**Chapter Seven**_

"DEAN!" Sam shouted watching helplessly as the dragon plowed into his brother.

"Oh dear God," Kate whispered to herself.

Both ran towards the dragon and fallen hunter heedless of their own safety. Kate, realizing her gun was now empty and therefore useless pulled out her ax as she ran. Sam released the clip on his .45 and slammed another into the near useless weapon because it was all he had.

They approached from the rear. Kate on one side and Sam on the other. The dragon was on its side thrashing its tail wildly in an attempt to right itself. It paid little attention to them as they closed in on it searching frantically for Dean.

Sam finally caught sight of his brother lying on his back unmoving a few yards in front of the dragon. Blood smeared the side of his head and his arm seemed to be at an odd angle. Running to his brother Sam was relieved when he saw him trying to sit up. "Dean, are you okay?" He asked.

Dean's eyes widened in fear as he saw the dragon right itself and leap in the direction of him and his brother. "SAM!" He cried, but it was too late. The dragon landed one huge clawed foot pinning Dean's legs down on the ground as it used its head to knock Sam away from Dean. Struggling Dean tried to get away from the creature but was hampered by his left arm which he suspected was broken.

The dragon raised its head and took a deep breath. Dean knew he was about to be toasted and struggled harder to get away but all his efforts were in vane and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't move from the position he was pinned in.

Kate had watched in horror as the Dragon had pounced on the injured hunter. She saw its head smash into Sam sending him sailing away from Dean. As the dragon inhaled she knew Dean was in deadly peril and did the only thing she could think of. She lifted her ax and with all the power of her body she brought it down on the dragons already injured wing slicing through skin, muscle and bone.

The dragon's jet of flame was sent skyward as it raised its head in pain. Once the flames were extinguished it roared its displeasure and used its tail to strike Kate in the back and send her staggering away from it.

Pulling a spare gun from inside his jacket Dean prepared to go down fighting. The dragons head rose its eyes furiously stared at Dean before it roared at him.

Dean raised the gun, "I…have… smelled… rotting… corpses… that… were… less… offensive… then... your… breath… bitch!" As he yelled each word he pulled the trigger shooting the gun directly into the roof of the mouth of the dragon. He emptied the clip and continued to pull the trigger until he realized the dragon had gone silent and his gun was empty. Green goop oozed from the creature's mouth dripping onto Dean's chest as it swayed for a few seconds on its feet tipped sideways and fell to the ground.

Dean rolled painfully away from the fallen creature careful not to move his injured arm more then necessary. He stood up to look for his brother and was almost sent to his knees by a bout of dizziness that had him swaying to try and keep his balance. An arm was quickly wrapped around his waist as a very feminine body slid under his uninjured arm to keep him from falling.

Kate helped Dean walk to his brother who was slowly sitting up several yards from them. Blood smeared the side of Sam's head but a grin split his face when he looked at his brother and then at the dying dragon.

Kate carefully lowered Dean to a sitting position next to his brother, "I'll be right back, I'm going to get my pack I have a first aide kit in it." She told them.

After she left Sam said, "Dean, what the hell are we going to do with that," pointing at the dragon. "It's going to be a bit difficult to hide."

"Don't look at me," he replied, "I killed it. You get to do the clean up."

"Well, technically it's not dead yet," Sam smirked pulling out his gun.

However, before his brother could reply the dragon's breaths stopped.

"Ha!" Dean said with a grin. "Yep, you get to bury the sucker."

Sam was trying to figure out exactly how he was supposed to do that when the creature suddenly burst into flames. "Okay," he told his brother with a laugh. "I'll do the clean up."

"That is so not fair!" Dean told him.

Kate returned with her pack, pulled out her first aid kit and began the task of bandaging the brothers. "I take it back," she told Dean with a smile. "You are pretty good at what you do."

"Bet your ass I am," he said with a grin.

**A/N Okay, so how'd I do? Please review and let me know!**


End file.
